Ally Brooke
Ally Brooke Hernández is a singer and member of Fifth Harmony. Trivia * They are both Latina. * They're both Mexican-American. * Their favorite performance from The X Factor is Anything Could Happen. * They are the shortest Fifth Harmony members (Ally is shorter by 2 inches). * They both are big fans of One Direction. * They hug each other in interviews. * They went to Disneyland together. * They spend Thanksgiving with each other. * They both like fries as their snack. * They both love Cher Lloyd. * Ally said Camila is adorable. * Camila said Ally says weird things but she said it's cute because it's Ally. * Camila said Ally is dorky in a cute way. * They cuddle together in interviews. * They both love pizza. * They sit next to each other when they cover songs. * They have matching skirts but Ally's is white and Camila's is gray. * Camila and Ally shared the same dress. * Ally was the first to say happy birthday to Camila. * They take pictures together often. * They hold hands. * They both have the same black dress. * They both are big fans of Ed Sheeran. * They love Demi Lovato. * They both have weaknesses: Camila for bows and Ally for neon * When they both performed for the The X Factor again, they were wearing the same onsies but Camila's was light pink and Ally's was hot pink. * They both pray when they are about to perform. * They both love pink (Ally loves neon pink and Camila loves light pink.) * They sit next to each other in interviews often. * They both speak Spanish. * When Ally cried when her grandpa passed away, Camila comforted her. * Once when Ally was singing and she got the hiccups, Camila went to get her a water bottle. * Camila and Ally cried when they met Ellen DeGeneres. * In a Vine video, Ally said she loved Camila. * In a Vine video, Ally got Camila flowers. * Camila said every time she sees Ally she wants to just to squeeze her. * They say they love each other in interviews. * They kiss each other in the cheek in pictures. * Camila has hacked Ally on Instagram a few times. Tweets between Camila and Ally * "my baby Camila on her iPad" - Ally on Camila * "aww i'm your baby i like you " - Camila on Ally * "feeling the love with camila" - Ally on Camila * "i love you so much youre so cute" - Camila on Ally * "camila will probably be my partner in an apocoloypse" - Ally on Camila * "HEY ALLY youre so cute please teach me your ways of cuteness" - Camila on Ally * "NO your'e so cute and i love you so much mila with all my heart" - Ally on Camila * "#allyyourgrandpaisproudofyou" - Camila on Ally * "#allyyouarebeautifulandstrong" - Camila on Ally * "love u little one" - Camila on Ally * "my baby is back there are tears ily ally" - Camila on Ally * " #happybirthdayCamila I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SIS" - Ally on Camila * "HAPPY BIRTHDAY @camila_cabello!!!! �������������� I can't believe you're 17! I remember meeting you in boot camp when you were just 15, now look! I'm so happy to know you. You make me smile with your silly jokes and I love how me and you can laugh at the most stupid things �� It's the best!!!! I love you sweetheart and I hope your birthday is so great!!! May God bless you always ������ All my looove!!" - Ally on Camila * "I LOVE YOU LITTLE ONE" - Camila on Ally * "ALLY. you are 21!!!! AND BOSS IS RELEASED TODAY. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS COINCIDENCE. THIS IS A SIGN FROM THE HEAVENS THAT YOU ARE A BOSS. this is the greatest and (along with 18) most significant of all ages, you're free to indulge in all the twerking, pastry baking, clubbing, and cat raising that all you crazy 21 year olds do these days. let me just say, without you, this group would not be same. those painfully early 5 am call times would be awfully silent without your voice telling us girls it'll be okay. together we can stare at a brick wall and find something hilarious about it that'll make us laugh till we bend over from how much our stomachs hurt. i will forever admire your persistence at fighting for what you want and your slow temper. i am so happy we met because i would not be the same without you, you've taught me things i will need for the rest of my life. i sincerely hope you get everything you want in life all my love, Camila" - Camila on Ally * "#HAPPYBIRTHDAYCAMILA MY MIILAAAAA!!!! Woah what the heck. Is it really here?! Are you really the big 18?!!? OMG!!!! Finally girly!!! I just want to say that it's been so awesome seeing you grow over the past few years. You've grown into a beautiful, confident, brave young woman and I am so grateful for the laughs we have been able to share together. I WUV you so so much and hope this bday is wonderful. 18 is a pretty great age so ENJOY IT!! YOU'RE LEGAAALLLL NOW YAY!! Muah muah MUAH God bless you girly ������" - Ally on Camila * "ROLIE POLIE ALLY !!!!!! ITS YOUR FRICKIN 22ND BIRTHDAY!!!!!! every day you are more adult-y and just as short-y and just as smile-y. i feel like when i think of celebrating you this little video montage plays in my head of when we sit next to each other in interviews or like DURING THAT COMMERCIAL SHOOT OH MT GOD and we burst out laughing at something really ridiculous and immature and we seriously laugh until my stomach hurts and i have to bend over and go on my knees because it's the most excruciating and most glorious pain ever. but that's just us. everyone else in the room? if looks could kill, ally and i would be murdered. once we actually had to be asked to leave the room. it was awesome. you and i have the weirdest sense of humor and we are way too often (plus will) the only people that get it. i don't know that fifth harmony would be without you laughing at something at a 5 am wake up call when everybody's too tired and pissed to function and i don't know what fifth harmony would be without your positivity. you will shine forever. love you, Camila" - Camila on Ally Gallery Category:Friends Category:People Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Fifth Harmony